Les mains rouges
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [FINIE] Après la mort de Sirius, Harry est complètement déprimé et ne veut pas aller à Poudlard mais les Dursley ont hâte que celui ci parte: un locataire doit venir. Attention, pas pour les âmes sensibles!
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour!

Alors, avant de commencer cette fic, je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas Snivellus Tonks mais Nymphadora Snape... Snivellus n'est pas devenu schizophrène, lol, ne vous en faites pas! En fait, on a crée un compte pour deux alors pour savoir de qui est la fic que vous lisez, regardez dans le résumé. Les fics de Snivellus sont précédeés d'un ST tandis que les miennes d'un NS. Pour plus d'infos, allez voir sur le profil de ce compte!

Nous avons aussi commencé à créer un site. Bien sûr, pour le moment il n'y a pas grand chose sur ce site mais, nous comptons mettre toutes nos fics dessus alors il sera étoffé petit à petit. On postera les nouvelles fics et chapitres sur notre site plus tôt que sur ffnet alors pour les plus impatient(e)s, on vous invite à y aller souvent lol.

Bon, je ne vous embête plus, je vous laisse avec ma fic... c'est une fic qui va devenir assez gore à la Snivellus au fil des chapitres (4 chapitres en tout), alors **ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles**! En tout cas, si vous lisez, j'espère que ca vous plaira!

Et ne vous en faites pas, Snivellus, même s'il est un peu très occupé en ce moment, il n'a pas abandonné ses fics alors vous aurez la suite de ses fics (Devenir une étoile X, etc) un de ces jours. :-)

Nymphadora Snape

**  
**

**Les mains rouges**

**Chapitre I**: **Un visiteur pas comme les autres**

Ce n'était pas comme tous les ans... La sixième année s'annonçait très mal pour Harry qui ne voulait pas du tout retourner à Poudlard. Durant toutes les vacances d'été, Harry n'était pas sortie de sa chambre où il s'était enfermé à double tour afin d'essayer de tout oublier. En effet, il ne voulait pas retourner à cet école de sorcier car il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la mort de Sirius, son parrain. Il y avait eut trop de mort... Cédric, puis ensuite Sirius. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça? Si ça continuait ainsi, peut-être que cette année ce sera le tour de Ron, ou bien de Hermione.

Harry se rappela que ses deux amis lui avaient envoyé quelques lettres auxquelles il n'avait pas répondues car ces lettres avaient toutes une chose en commun: la pitié. Oui, ses deux meilleurs amis compatissaient avec lui dans la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. Et pourtant, Harry ne voulait pas d'amis compatissants, il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui ou qu'on le voit comme quelqu'un qui a souffert plus que les autres... car c'étaient ces regards qui le faisaient souffrir davantage.

Il se sentait incompris et cela le rendrait triste. Harry ravala ses larmes une dernière fois avant de se préparer pour aller à Poudlard... car il fallait bien y aller, il n'avait pas trop le choix: les Dursley ne l'accepteraient jamais chez eux plus longtemps. Et en allant à Poudlard, peut-être retrouvera-t-il la force de vivre.

- Hedwidge, tu es prête? fit le survivant d'un soupir. Demain, c'est le grand jour: il va falloir affronter l'école, les professeurs ennuyeux, les regards compatissants et les souvenirs trop lourds de tristesses...

La chouette de Harry hulula en regardant son assiette vide en guise de réponse.

- Bien sûr... tu as faim! fit Harry d'un air déçu. Et moi qui m'étais mis en tête que toi, au moins, tu me comprendrais! N'importe quoi! Je me suis encore fait des idées.

Tout en vérifiant bien qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Harry commença à se rhabiller en pyjama. Il était bientôt vingt-deux heures et il fallait qu'il dorme, sinon, la tante Pétunia allait faire sa crise du dimanche comme quoi, lundi, Harry ne pourra pas se réveiller pour aller en cours parce qu'il s'est couché trop tard la veille.

- Bonne nuit, Hedwidge! Tu mangeras une fois à Poudlard, demain!

Une étoile filante brilla au loin dans le ciel...

Les Dursley rentrèrent chez eux après avoir accompagné Harry jusqu'à la gare londonienne où le Poudlard Express devait partir. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte de leur maison, Vernon et Dudley se précipitèrent dans le salon pour s'asseoir dans leur canapé et commencer à se goinfrer de chips en allumant la télé. Lorsque la météo de Jim McGuffin commença, Dudley tenta de se fourrer les chips dans ses narines tandis que Vernon l'encourageait vivement de persévérer dans son entreprise en gueulant des "Allez Dud! tu y es presque!" ou encore des "Dudley! plus gros les narines! Vas-y!" . Pétunia, qui avait l'habitude de voir une scène aussi attendrissante à ses yeux, s'était retirée à la cuisine où elle préparait une bonne soupe aux choux, le plat préféré de son Dudlychou.

Quand soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Vernon et Dudley sursautèrent: ce qui eut pour effet de salir de miettes le tapis persan du salon... Pétunia alla ouvrir la porte en ignorant les deux hommes de la maison qui se battaient pour ramasser les chips avec leur langue en se mettant à quatre pattes, rampant presque sur le sol. En ouvrant la porte, la tante de Harry finit par sourire gentiment à la personne qui se tenait sur le palier.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce contrairement à son habitude.

- Bonsoir. J'ai vu que vous aviez une chambre à louer, répondit une voix masculine.

Duldey et Vernon se levèrent précipitamment en entendant la voix de l'homme et rejoignirent Pétunia pour voir à quoi ressemblait le visiteur. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun, avec des lunettes rondes. Il avait une certaine ressemblance avec Harry... Ce qui déplut fortement à Dudley.

- Elle n'est plus libre, la chambre, fit-il donc de sa voix d'enfant gâtée.

- Il rigole! se précipita Vernon qui savait pertinemment que la maison avait besoin d'argent et qu'on ne choisissait pas ses clients.

Le jeune homme sourit gentiment. Pétunia recula pour le laisser entrer et le dirigea vers le premier étage en lui disant que la chambre à louer était la chambre de son neveu: Harry.

- Ne vous en faites pas, fit le jeune homme, je ne dérangerai pas les affaires de votre neveu!

- Mais dites, que faites-vous comme travail? demanda Vernon.

- Je suis dessinateur, répondit vivement le jeune homme.

- Mais ce n'est pas un travail qui rapporte! Êtes-vous certain que vous pourrez payer le loyer? continua l'oncle de Harry d'un ton plutôt hostile, maintenant qu'il doutait des moyens financiers du visiteur.

- Ha ha ha! rigola alors l'inconnu. Je dessine des bandes dessinées et si je dis que mes bandes dessinées se vendent assez bien, je ne serai que trop modeste!

- Vous dessinez quoi comme BD? s'exclama alors par derrière un Duldey tout excité.

- Mon chef d'oeuvre est "Les aventures de Lord Mevot"! Tout le monde connaît, bien entendu...

- Bien sûr que oui! J'adore vos oeuvres! fit Dudley de plus en plus excité. C'est vraiment génial vos oeuvres! Je suis un de vos plus grand fan, monsieur De Mistrovo!

- Quoi, c'est vous le fameux Jules de Mistrovo? demanda Pétunia, stupéfaite. Dudley n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que j'achète tous vos livres!

- C'est bien moi, fit l'homme d'un sourire charmeur.

Dudley et Vernon rougirent à la vu des dents blanchâtres de Jules. Il était bien connu dans le quartier que les Dursley aimaient les gens riches et respectables comme eux.

- Ce soir, on le fera... chuchota Vernon à l'oreille de son fils qui acquiesça vivement.

La nuit tombée, Jules de Mistrovo s'allongea sur le lit de Harry. C'était un lit assez confortable mais qui parfois, lui faisait mal au dos quand il se mettait sur le côté droit. Jules aimait cette sensation de douleur: cela lui rappelait comme un souvenir lointain qu'il aurait oublié. Oui, un souvenir abstrait de son enfance... comme s'il avait déjà dormi dans ce lit.

Petit à petit, il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et le sommeil l'envahit complètement. C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et entrèrent deux ombres d'une épaisseur considérable.

- Il dort? demanda la voix de Dudley dans un murmure.

- Oui... répondit la voix de Vernon.

Puis les deux ombres commencèrent à enlever la couverture du corps de l'homme qui semblait dormir à point fermé. Puis, tout doucement, Dudley glissa une main dans le pantalon de Jules qui eut un sursaut dans son sommeil. Pourtant, ce dernier ne se réveilla pas et continuait de dormir. Vernon se donna alors pour rôle d'étouffer le jeune homme avec sa bouche collée contre la sienne.

- Mmm... grogna gentiment Jules qui, en passant, roula une pèle à l'oncle Vernon.

Celui-ci, tout excité par ce geste innocent commença à bander comme un cheval fou furieux devant une jument et commença à entreprendre une masturbation active entrecoupé de cri.

De son côté, Dudley était en train de sodomiser l'invité qui s'était retrouvé nu en l'espace d'une seconde et demi. Dudley bougeait dans un mouvement lent de va et viens et toute la graisse de son corps vibraient à chaque instant comme de la gélatine que l'on servirait à la fin d'un repas raté pour rendre l'atmosphère encore plus lugubre.

- Oh, OUI! fit soudain la voix de Jules qui résonna dans tout le Privet Drive.

En même temps que ce cri de jouissance, un liquide blanchâtre vola dans toute la chambre et retomba en partie sur la tête de Dudley et de Vernon qui s'empressèrent de le lécher.

- Encore, encore! en redemandait Jules qui était à présent bien réveillé et qui ne semblait du tout gêné par le fait qu'il était en train de se faire légèrement violer par deux masses insolites qui ressemblaient à deux porcs mutants.

Heureux de savoir qu'en plus d'être riche et respectable, le dessinateur était un gros pervers (la perversion étant l'une des plus grandes vertus humaine pour les Dursley), Dudley et Vernon recommencèrent leur coup avec plus de hargne et de plaisir. Cette nuit là fut une nuit agitée et très sportive pour les trois hommes qui logeaient sous le toit du 5 Privet Drive...

Le lendemain matin, les Dursley se préparaient à donner une fête et Jules de Mistrovo les aidaient dans leur préparation. Tante Pétunia disait que plein de monde seraient invités pour cette fête et en apprenant les événements de la veille, celle-ci déclara fermement:

- Vous aimerez cette soirée, je vous le garantis!

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à Marabu Cat et Shoostar pour m'avoir reviewée J'avais oublié à quel point les commentaires, même un simple "ouais" (lol), pouvait être motivant pour écrire la suite! Donc, voici la suite, que j'ai vite corrigé pour vous.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le début,

Nymphadora.

-

**Les Mains Rouges **

-

-

**Chapitre 2: Une fête chez les Dursley**

-

Harry regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Il soupira une énième fois et se retourna. Il voulait tant rentrer chez les Dursley. Rester à Poudlard ne faisait qu'empirer son état d'âme. Cela lui rappelait Sirius, Cédric, Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort, ses parents et trop d'autres mauvais souvenirs. Il regrettait tellement d'être venu à Poudlard! Il souhaitait tant pouvoir retourner six années dans le passé pour pouvoir rester chez son oncle en déclinant l'offre de Hagrid. S'il pouvait tout recommencer, il resterait chez les Dursley. Car finalement, là bas, il était heureux même s'il était persécuté et molesté par ses tuteurs. Au moins, avant, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques qui entraînent la mort de ceux qu'il apprécie, il n'avait pas Voldemort à ses trousses ni de morts sur la conscience!

Il avait l'impression d'être vidé de tout. Comme si les cours qu'il suivait étaient irréels. Et si tout disparaissait d'un instant à l'autre, Harry ne s'en étonnerait pas. Oui, cette année, rien était comme avant: c'était tellement onirique! Comme dans un rêve, Harry se sentait vaciller durant les cours et ce n'était qu'une fois dans son lit qu'il se sentait enfin réel...

La fatigue envahit le survivant qui s'assoupit. Il n'était que midi mais Harry voulait dormir plutôt que de manger. Qu'avait-il fait la veille pour qu'il soit si épuisé? Il ne le savait plus, il avait tout oublié et il ne voulait même pas s'en souvenir car il s'en fichait. Petit à petit, Harry s'endormit.

- Harry, regarde! Je me suis acheté le nouveau Mistrovo! Le cinquième tome des "Aventures de Lord Mevot"!

C'était la voix de Dudley qui le taquinait comme à son habitude le jour de son anniversaire en lui montrant ses cadeaux, alors que Harry n'avait même pas le droit à une bouchée de gâteau...

Les Aventures de Lord Mevot... Une des BD les plus à la mode en ce moment. Harry avait tout lu en cachette, la nuit, lorsque Dudley dormait en ronflant comme un porc. Harry voulait rêver de ce héros de BD: Lord Mevot, celui qui parcourt le monde entier pour sauver les gens en danger. Lord Mevot, le Superman-sorcier des temps modernes. Lord Mevot, le gentleman justicier.

Harry rêvait qu'il était justement ce super héros et qu'il avait en lui tous les pouvoirs dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Il volait en dépassant la vitesse de la lumière vers la forteresse de Voldemort pour le provoquer en duel. Voldemort acceptait et Harry lui envoyait des rayons lasers qui brûlaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt à mourir, il leva sa baguette magique et lança un sort vers Harry-super-héros qui vit devant lui le visage souffrant de Sirius... Mort. Il était mort. Recouvert de sang... Et le rêve rejoignait la réalité: Sirius n'était plus.

-----

Jules de Mistrovo se réveilla en sursaut. Cette sieste après le repas n'était pas très bonne: il n'aurait jamais dû manger autant de frites. Le dessinateur de BD ne se souvenait plus très exactement de ce dont il avait rêvé mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar, ce qui le rendait de très mauvaise humeur.

- Jules...

- Mouais, grogna-t-il en s'étirant longuement.

- Jules... répéta Dudley qui revenait de l'école.

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde?

- Qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire, là? répondit Jules d'un ton sec qui causa les larmes de Dudley. Alors, ayant quelques remords, Jules ajouta d'un ton plus gentil: Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN! commença par pleurer Dudley en sautant dans les bras de son auteur favoris.

- Quoi? Quoi? qu'est-ce qui se passe? fit Jules qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- C'est les filles de mon école! Elles m'évitent comme la peste... fit Dudley en vitesse entre deux sanglots.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je sais pas! Elles me traitent de porc! Elles me disent que je ne les excite pas! Que je ne suis pas beau à voir! Que je ferai mieux de me cacher!

Jules regarda Dudley plus attentivement et cette masse qui pleurait devant lui lui parut très attendrissante. Comment les filles de son école pouvaient trouver ce petit bijou si moche? À cette question, il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule réponse:

- C'est parce que les filles de ton école ne sont pas encore mûres! fit Jules d'une voix encourageante. Tu es très beau Dudley! Et puis, tu sais, les filles ne sont pas très en accord avec leur sentiments: elles sont tellement connes que parfois, elles confondent amour et haine! Y'a pas de créature plus idiote que les femmes, ne l'oublie pas! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je te conseille de choisir un homme comme partenaire si possible!

Dudley essuya ses larmes et acquiesça lentement. Mais quelques secondes plus tard de réflexion, il releva sa tête vers Jules et lui demanda timidement:

- Mais si je ne plaisais pas à celui ou celle que je vais aimer...?

- Si c'est un homme, c'est que c'est un être forcément intelligent. Alors, il t'aimera à coup sûr! Si c'est une femme, il va falloir perséverer parce qu'elles ont tellement rien dans le crâne qu'elles metteront au moins cinq ans pour comprendre quelque chose! Mais je suis sûr que tu aimeras un garçon, tu es intelligent, Dudley, et aucun être intelligent ne prendra le risque d'aimer une femme!

Rassuré, Dudley sourit. Mais dans sa tête, il n'était pas encore certain de savoir ce que c'était vraiment que d'aimer quelqu'un. Il savait seulement que les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui était l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, son père, sa mère et son meilleur ami... Mais ces sentiments étaient-ils de l'amour? peut-être... peut-être pas...

C'est alors que commencèrent à arriver les invités de la fête organisée par les Dursley. Pétunia pétait la forme et attendait avec impatience les invités devant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Tante Marge avec son bouledogue dans les bras, le colonel Fubster, les Mason, la famille Polkiss et Yvonne, la meilleure amie de Pétunia, arrivèrent en troupe dans la maison. La fête pouvait enfin commencer...

C'était une fête banale: un dîner puis une discussion atour du repas. Et pourtant, les invités ne semblaient pas vouloir rentrer même quand l'horloge sonna les 23 heures. Jules se demanda bien ce qui allait ce passer ensuite car pour l'instant, la fête n'était pas vraiment génial.

Et pourtant cette ambiance monotone et soporifique dura encore une heure lorsque les douze coups de minuits sonnèrent. Soudain, les invités se mirent tous debout et s'exclamèrent en une voix:

- Que la fête commence!

Jules était un peu en retard par rapport aux autres car c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de fête. Mais bientôt, les invités commencèrent à se déshabiller et Piers Polkiss se mit debout sur la table afin de danser la lambada.

- Vas-y Piers! Montre leur la beauté des Polkiss! firent ses parents ivres depuis le début du repas.

Piers commença son strip-tease sous les applaudissements et les sifflements des autres. En voyant le corps mou de l'adolescent, le colonel Fubster commença à se masturber ouvertement sous les regards joyeux de Pétunia et de sa meilleure amie Yvonne. Plus la fête avançait, plus le salon des Dursley ressemblait à une partie de partouze géante. Cela plaisait fortement à Jules qui se déshabilla comme tout le monde et qui n'hésita pas à sauter sur Piers une fois son strip-tease fini.

- Oh, mon Jules! fit Piers tout excité, cette nuit, tu seras mon cavalier: fait ce que tu veux de moi!

Jules qui voulait redonner du courage à Dudley, décida d'emmener Piers dans un coin de la salle à la rencontre de Dudley. Piers ne fut pas mécontent de cette idée qu'il qualifia de "génie" et suivit Jules en sautillant de joie. Une fois devant Dudley qui n'osait pas trop prendre partie à la fête, Piers, encouragé par Jules, l'embrassa goulûment.

Dudley se débâtit car il se sentit étouffé mais il ne pouvait pas bouger: Jules lui tenait les bras.

- Dudley! cria Piers, tu aimes qu'on te fouette, hein? Prends ça!

Il prit une ceinture qui traînait par là et commença à fouetter son ami. Jules s'excitait aux regard de cette scène de sado-maso. Puis Piers se mit à califourchon sur le ventre de Dudley pour lui donner des baffes.

- Aïe! Aïe! s'écriait Dudley, les larmes aux yeux et le nez en sang. J'ai fait du mal aujourd'hui: j'ai douté de moi et ce n'est pas bien! Punissez moi encore, mon Dieu!

- Ha ha! Tu l'auras voulu! fit Piers d'un ton réjouit.

Puis il commença à mordre le pénis de Dudley qui était aussi gros qu'un boudin blanc trop remplit. Jules quand à lui, s'assit sur le visage de Dudley qui s'étouffait d'une jouissance sans pareil: en effet, pour pouvoir respirer, il fallait qu'il suce une chose dure qui devait appartenir à Jules et qui s'était introduite dans sa bouche.

- Oh, les enfants! s'écria Tante Marge, que vous vous amusez bien! moi aussi dans ma jeunesse j'étais aussi dynamique que vous! J'ai l'impression de retrouver ma jeunesse quand je vous regarde!

Puis elle commença à se faire lécher par son chien qui remuait sa queue de plaisir. Le Colonel Fubster arriva à cet instant pour sodomiser le pauvre chien qui ne put pas terminer son plat.

Dudley était trop heureux: c'était la première fois qu'on venait vers lui! D'habitude, c'était lui le maître et le violeur. Mais aujourd'hui il se retrouvait être l'esclave violé... quelle joie!

- Merci! merci! merci de m'avoir puni comme il se doit: plus jamais je ne douterai de moi!

Remerciant ainsi Jules et Piers, Dudley alla pénétrer sa mère Pétunia qui était en train d'essayer de mettre un concombre entre les jambes de Ms. Mason qui essayait de fourrer une lampe de poche dans le cul de son mari. Cette nuit là, les cris de jouissances avaient résonné dans tout le Privet Drive et tout le monde était heureux chez les Dursley: ils avaient trouvé un nouvel ami avec qui partager leur partie de partouze hebdomadaire.

Quant à Jules, il était lui aussi très heureux de cette fête qu'on ne verrait nul part ailleurs sinon chez les Dursley. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place et il voulait vraiment rester dans cette maison où il se sentait vraiment comme chez lui.

-

à suivre...

-

Si vous avez bien aimé et ou si vous voulez la suite, demandez le moi sans hésiter! Votre souhait se réalisera assez vite... lol


	3. Chapitre 3

Excusez moi pour ce retard, voici la suite et la fin. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires!

**_La tuerie d'une nuit_**

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il s'était endormi durant tout l'après-midi et avait loupé ses cours de Potions et de Métamorphoses... Et alors? se dit Harry, de toute façon la magie ne lui servait plus à rien! La magie n'a même pas pu sauver ses parents contre Voldemort, ni même faire revivre Sirius ou Cédric! Elle n'a même pas pu empêcher que le professeur Lupin démissionne... La magie, c'était du bluff pour des gosses en manques d'affections et qui rêvent de devenir différents des autres pour se faire remarquer.

Le Survivant se releva et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Ni Néville, ni Ron, ni tous les autres étaient là et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, comme si tout Poudlard était vidé. Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait mais finalement, il s'en fichait. Alors, il sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les toilettes des Gryffondor. Mais plus il avançait, plus il se sentait mal et au bout d'un moment, Harry cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'est alors que tout devint noir.

Avec une migraine pas possible, Jules sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il louait. Il traversa le salon et se rendit compte que tous les invités étaient partis à part le Colonel Fubster qui ronflait sur le canapé avec un verre de whisky dans sa main gauche et le pénis du chien qui dormait aussi dans sa droite.

Il monta ensuite les escaliers et passa à côté de la chambre de Vernon où la lumière était éteinte. Mais, sous la porte de la chambre d'ami où devait dormir tante Marge, une lumière affluait en même temps qu'un murmure. Curieux, Jules s'approcha tout doucement et écouta attentivement à la porte:

- Il n'est pas guéri! faisait la voix outrée de Marge. Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde que cet enfant pouvait vivre normalement avec les autres?

- Mais depuis quelques temps, il était tranquille et puis il s'entendait mieux avec Dudley! répliqua la voix de Pétunia.

- Oui, et c'est pour cela que cette nuit, il l'a violé comme il se doit!? répliqua la voix de Marge. Le pauvre Dudley, il est perturbé maintenant! Il a même voulu se suicider!

Mais de quoi parlaient-elles? Jules se concentra encore plus sur la discussion mais rien à faire: il ne comprenait pas à ce qu'il était arrivé à Dudley. Soudain on le tapota par derrière:

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Jules se retourna et vit le colonel Fubster avec un flingue dans sa main. Le dessinateur de bande dessinée fit un pas en arrière et répliqua vivement:

- Rien, monsieur!

- Comment ça, rien!? fit le colonel d'un ton grave. Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que de ne rien faire!

Le colonel chargea son pistolet et visa Jules qui, d'un réflexe, sorti quelque chose de sa poche et cria deux mots de ce genre:

- Avada Kedavra!!

En entendant ce cri, tante Marge et Pétunia sortirent avec hâte de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Jules avait une baguette magique dans sa main et le colonel Fubster était à terre comme mort... Molaire, le chien de tante Marge, aboya de toutes ses forces mais rencontrant les yeux rouges sang de Jules, s'enfuit en couinant comme un cochon d'inde.

Pourquoi pouvait-il faire cela? Pourquoi avait-il une baguette magique? Jules sentit que tout l'univers qui l'entourait allait s'écraser sur lui ou encore que tout allait s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il couru alors dans la chambre de Harry et s'enferma à double tour pour essayer de se calmer.

- Qui suis-je...? se lamenta-t-il. Je suis Jules de Mistrovo, n'est ce pas? Sinon, que serai-je d'autre? ... Je suis... Je suis... Je suis Vol... de... mort... Voldemort!?

Oui, il était Voldemort! Celui qui devait tuer Harry Potter! Il était là pour tuer les tuteurs de Harry, pour que cet imbécile de survivant arrogant et orgueilleux n'ait plus d'endroit où aller! Il devait tuer les Dursley!

Cette fois, d'un pas plus assuré, Voldemort sortit de la chambre de Harry et pénétra dans le salon où il croisa tante Marge qui cherchait Molaire en vain. La dame semblait être toute pâle de peur: elle craignait certainement de voir sa vie s'envoler comme celle du colonel Fubster. Alors, elle voulait rentrer chez elle au plus vite mais sans Molaire elle ne voulait pas quitter cette maison de fou!

- D'abord toi, ma jolie, fit Voldemort de sa voix caverneuse.

Disant ces mots, Voldemort commença à se masturber violemment devant la tante qui poussa un cri de dégoût. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres approcha son pénis devant le visage terrorisé de Marge qui n'osait plus bouger.

- Ça te fait envie, hein, ma jolie! fit Voldemort dont le vrai visage était apparu comme l'effet du polynectar s'était estompé.

La dame fit "non" de la tête: en rien le pénis de Voldemort ne lui faisait envie et pourtant, Voldemort, lui, était convaincu du contraire et bandait déjà de joie. Après s'être exhibé durant quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à pénétrer la bouche de Pétunia qui s'étouffa en ne pouvant plus respirer. Asphyxiée, le corps bleu de la dame tomba sur le sol du salon comme un gros tas de merde.

- Ha ha ha, tu avais tellement envie de mon pénis que tu t'es étouffée avec! s'écria Voldemort. La prochaine fois, tu sauras que la gourmandise est un pêché mortel! Ha ha ha!

Puis, il donna un, puis deux, puis trois gros coups de pied dans le ventre du corps inanimé avec hargne. Alertés par le bruit, Pétunia et Vernon descendirent dans le salon et s'exclamèrent en voyant le fou se défouler sur le corps de la tante Marge.

- À l'aide! fit Vernon. Le colonel, puis ensuite Marge! Il est devenu fou!

- Tais-toi, vermine! fit Voldemort en braquant sa baguette magique vers Vernon qui se tut tout de suite.

- Mais qui êtes vous? demanda Pétunia d'une voix non assuré. Qu'avez vous fait de monsieur Jules de Mistrovo?

- Il est mort! Je l'ai tué et j'ai pris son apparence pour vous approcher! s'écria Voldemort. Bientôt, mes mangemorts apparaîtront et chanteront ma gloire! Mais avant...

Voldemort rangea sa baguette magique et sortit de sa cape le pistolet du colonel Fubster et tira sur les deux personnes devant lui. Les bruits de balles qui s'engouffraient dans les mûrs résonnèrent dans la ville silencieuse de Surrey. Et pourtant, malgré ce bruit intense, personne ne se réveilla ou plus exactement, personne dans la ville n'osait se réveiller. Alors, Voldemort continua son oeuvre. Il tirait et tirait inlassablement sur Vernon et Pétunia jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne deviennent plus que deux amas de viandes ensanglantées. Et le vacarme finit par faire arriver un Dudley qui se retrouva devant la dépouille de ses parents.

- Papa... Maman...? fit-il tout chamboulé.

Voldemort sourit et sauta sur Dudley comme un vampire attrapant sa proie.

- Au secours! cria Dudley mais personne ne vint à son aide: tout le monde chez lui était mort et il était seul en tête à tête avec Voldemort.

- Mon jeune garçon, tu es ma dernière victime! susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire victorieux au creu de l'oreille de sa proie. Et comme récompense, je vais me faire le plaisir de te faire connaître le plaisir et la douleur de la mort!

- Non, je ne veux pas! s'exclama Dudley en essayant d'empêcher Voldemort le déshabiller.

- Ne vois-tu pas que plus tu te débats, plus tu m'excites, mon gros!

En ricanant méchamment, Voldemort déchira tous les habits de Dudley et commença à le sodomiser. Il éjacula une dizaine de fois dans le cul tout rouge du moldu qui pleurait et qui demandait de l'aide à sa mère. Dudley ne sentait plus qu'une douleur générale au niveau de ses fesses quand il sentit quelque chose se déchirer. C'était sa peau qui commençait à se fissurer et à saigner à cause de Voldemort qui maintenant mettait tout ce qu'il trouvait dans son cul.

- Non!! s'écria Dudley.

Mais Voldemort continuait: stylo, télécommande, chaussures, tout rentrait. Dudley commença à bander de douleur. Voldemort poussa un cri de jouissance et enfonça encore plus les éléments qu'il trouvait sur le sol: couteau, fourchette, cuillère... Dudley cracha du sang et d'un cri d'immense douleur, commença à trembler de partout. Ses muscles vibraient... Et lorsque tout s'arrêta, il était mort.

Pourtant, Voldemort ne pouvait s'empêcher de se masturber devant le corps de Dudley qui était pour lui une oeuvre d'art: les choses qu'il avait fait entrer par le derrière ressortait de tout part du corps et cela donnait au corps de Dudley la beauté d'une sculpture surréaliste. Voldemort, voyant son oeuvre, pensa que ça ressemblait à du Dali et comme il aimait beaucoup cet artiste, il ne pouvait qu'aimer Dudley avec le compas qui dépassait de sa bouche ensanglantée...

Soudain, Molaire sauta sur Voldemort pour venger sa maîtresse qui avait été tuée quelques instant plus tôt. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par un chien: il arracha Molaire en même temps qu'une partie de son épaule et le projeta contre un miroir qui était dans un coin du salon. Le bouledogue couina et s'évanouit sous le choc avec quelques vertèbres cassés. Voldemort en profita pour écraser le chien et voyant les boyaux de l'animal, il sourit d'un air satisfait.

Tout était en sang. Et ce rouge était très beau à voir. Voldemort regarda ses mains recouvert de cette couleur... Cette couleur suprême qui signifiait la vie qui coule dans les veines et la mort assurée pour tout être. Couleur du feu et de l'enfer. Couleur du courage et de la colère. Le rouge, couleur de ses yeux. Voldemort se tourna vers le miroir pour pouvoir se contempler dans sa plus grande gloire mais l'image qu'il vit le fit reculer de dégoût...

- Pourquoi je me vois ainsi...? murmura Voldemort, plus troublé que jamais.

_à Suivre_


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Le désenchantement du monde_**

Dans le miroir, le reflet qu'il voyait était celui d'un jeune homme brun avec des yeux rouges. Il ne voyait pas un être difforme, semblable à un reptile... il se voyait comme il était y a des dizaines d'années auparavant. Voldemort s'écroula, à bout de force, son épaule meurtri lui faisant mal.

- Pourquoi je ne me vois pas tel que je suis maintenant!? Quel est ce miroir!? Qui lui a jeté un sort!?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait rejeté ce corps il y a très longtemps lorsque Harry Potter avait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il venait tout juste de le naître. Il avait abandonné son corps humain pour ne plus devenir qu'une bête inhumaine, pour ne plus avoir de remords en tuant un semblable, pour ne plus jamais souffrir... et pourtant, dans ce miroir, il n'avait pas changé! Il était... humain!

- Harry...

- Ne prononce pas ce nom!! fit Voldemort furieux en attrapant la chose qui avait prononcé le nom de son pire ennemi.

Il venait de projeter un elfe de maison par terre. Voldemort reconnu tout de suite Krutcher qui semblait un peu assommé, plus de peur que de mal. L'Elfe respirait difficilement sous le poids de Voldemort qui ne le relâcha pas pour autant.

- Voldemort... tenta Krutcher d'une voix hésitante.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom! fit Voldemort. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... Ça porte malheur.

- Mais... à quoi sert d'avoir un nom si personne ne peut vous appeler?

Harry rêvait encore de son héros favoris: le Lord Mevot. Puis soudain, Ron apparu dans son rêve et lui adressa la parole. C'était une parole incompréhensible... Il disait quelque chose du genre:

- Harry... Je suis Dud... ley...

- Je ne suis pas Harry! fit Harry. Ron! Je suis le Lord Mevot! Regarde, il est aussi connu dans le monde des sorciers: tu dois le reconnaître avec mes habits, hein?

- Dudley...

- Je ne connaît pas de Dudley! Ron, regarde moi!

Mais soudain, Ron disparu et tout devin noir autour de Harry qui se demandait bien ce qui se passait. Aucune lumière, aucune ombre, rien, le néant l'entourait et pourtant, il se voyait.

- Je suis Lord Mevot, cria Harry. Je suis capable de voler!

Mais il n'arrivait pas à voler puisque qu'il n'y avait plus de sol sous ses pieds ni de ciel au dessus de sa tête. Que se passait-il? Harry commençait à réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

- Je suis Lord Mevot... répéta cependant Harry qui ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il remit les lettres en place pour dire enfin:

- Tom Elvis Jedusor...

Et Harry réalisa: Tom Elvis Jedusor était Voldemort, son pire ennemi. Pourquoi, "Je suis Lord Mevot" était un anagramme de "Tom Elvis Jedusor"!? Harry eut alors un mal de crâne pas possible: sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front et une sueur tomba sur le sol qui avait réapparu. Ce sol, c'était le tapis persan des Dursley... dans le salon!

Harry releva la tête et vit le massacre se refleter dans le miroir rougit de sang. Tout le monde était mort dans un salon coloré de rouge et de rouge.

- Harry... fit le Colonel Fubster qui veanit de reprendre connaissance.

Il avait le ventre qui saignait abandemment, comme si une balle l'avait touché à ce niveau.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom!! fit Harry en se retournant violemment et attrapant le colonel par son col pour le projeter par terre avec une force surhumaine.

- Voldemort...? tenta alors l'homme d'une voix hésitante.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom! fit Harry qui ne savait plus s'il était dans un rêve ou dans la réalité. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... Ça porte malheur.

- Mais... à quoi sert d'avoir un nom si personne ne peut vous appeler?

Harry relâcha doucement le coup du colonel Fubster qu'il était prêt à étrangler.

- Qui es-tu maintenant? fit le colonel en se massant le coup délicatement. Tom Elvis Jedusor? Lord Mevot? Jules de Mistrovo?

- Non! hurla Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se rappelait de tout maintenant.

- Je suis Harry Potter et... et... je suis... un meurtrier.

Le jeune homme prit sa baguette magique et murmura:

- Avada Kedevra... Adieu Fubster.

Il y a six ans de cela, Harry menait une vie tranquille et agréable dans la maison du 10 Privet Drive avec ses parents James et Lily Potter. Mais un jour, son père était rentré ivre et avait commencé à frapper sa mère. Harry avait bien tenté de l'arrêter mais James continuait avec sa matraque de policier.

- Pourquoi tu me frappes? fit Lily en pleurant.

- Je ne suis qu'un flic minable! s'exclama James, toujours ivre. J'ai une femme minable, un gosse minable, une vie minable! Je vous hais tous!

Affolé, Harry prit l'arme de son père et le pointa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il haïssait son père qui avait été pour lui le modèle du héros parfait. Harry avait toujours voulu être policier et suivre l'exemple de son père mais là, son rêve venait de s'écrouler.

- Arrête, papa! fit Harry mais James ne l'écouta pas.

Le père martelait son épouse avec une violence inexplicable. Harry ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi son père était devenu fou ce jour là. Alors, sans réfléchir davantage, il tira...

- Non, Harry! Pas ça!

Aucun bruit, aucun cri, rien... l'arme était d'un silence parfait. Harry fut projeté en arrière avec ce coup de feu inaudible. Puis lorsqu'il releva la tête, Lily était morte en voulant protéger son mari.

- Harry... se réveilla James. Rends-moi cet arme. Tout est de ma faute: je suis désolé... Mais je vais m'expliquer.

James prit l'arme des mains de Harry qui était encore bouche bée devant ce qu'il avait fait. Puis, doucement, le père s'assit sur une chaîne et commença à s'expliquer:

- Mon meilleur ami Sirius a été mis en prison pour avoir tiré sur un innocent. J'ai essayé de le défendre mais cet enfoiré de Peter a tout fait pour qu'il reste en prison! Le juge a cru ce rat au lieu de me croire, moi, le meilleur flic de Londres!

Puis, il pleura longuement. Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, ne sachant que faire et réalisant doucement qu'il avait tué sa mère. Puis soudain, James tomba de sa chaise. Un long filet rouge coulait de sa tête: il venait de se suicider...

C'est depuis ce jour que Harry s'était crée ce monde enchanté des sorciers pour fuir cette réalité affreuse et invivable. Poudlard était en fait le nom de l'asile psychchiatrique pour mineur et là, il s'était fait des amis qui étaient rentrés dans son monde peuplé de mages et d'animaux fantastiques.

Dumbledore, le directeur en chef de cet asile était un homme bon et patient avec tout le monde. Flitwick, Rogue, McGonagall, Sinistra... tous ses pseudo-professeurs étaient des médecins ou bénévoles (pour les professeurs de DCFM) qui les gardaient...

Et Voldemort, c'était son côté maléfique... celui qui avait mené ses parents à la mort. Voldemort... c'était le nom que s'était donné son frère jumeau imaginaire, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et puis, ce jour où il avait fait une visite secrète avec ses amis au palais de Justice, il avait croisé Sirius... qu'il avait tué. Harry l'avait froidement assassiné car il voulait effacer inconsciemment toutes les traces de son passé sanglant. Et pour cela, il ne s'était pas gêné à prendre l'arme d'un garde assoupi qui était à l'entrée du palais.

C'est à cause de ce meurtre que Poudlard avait décidé de l'envoyer dans un autre institut plus sévère mais les Dursley ont refusé et décidé de le garder avec lui. Alors, pour se refaire une autre vie, il s'était inventé l'identité de Jules de Mistrovo, ainsi que toute son histoire... mais ce nom était encore l'anagramme de Tom Elvis Jedusor, son jumeau maléfique.

La magie n'existait pas. Poudlard n'existait pas. Voldemort n'existait pas. Jules de Mistrovo n'existait pas. Les seules choses qui existaient étaient les illusions, les rêves et les meurtres...

Harry regarda le colonel Fubster mort. Dans sa main droite, il avait ce qu'il appelait sa baguette magique. C'était l'arme silencieuse d son père. Le jeune homme fit tomber son arme et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Du sang de sa mère, de ses oncles, de son cousin... Mais aussi de son sang.

La douleur à son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal à présent et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il porta instinctivement sa main droite à sa bouche et lécha. Le goût du sang était doux mais un peu acide parfois. Il aimait ça. Alors, il ramassa l'arme tombée à terre et sortit de la maison. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit et on pouvait voir les étoiles briller au ciel. Au loin, une étoile filante étincela.

- À ton tour, Arabella Figgs: je suis Voldemort...

FIN


End file.
